


Fate

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, My first AC fanfic! woohoo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit
Summary: ‘Sigurd has written to me.’ Randvi said before finally meeting Eivor’s eyes again. Her voice was heavy with sadness, regret perhaps. ‘He will return soon, just a few more days.’ORHow Eivor and Randvi handle the news of Sigurd's return.Update; I wrote a second chapter
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

Eivor’s heart skipped a beat when she entered the office at the end of the longhouse. It was a familiar feeling, one that always arose when her eyes met Randvi’s. So blue the sky itself seemed trapped in them, standing in great contrast to the woman’s copper hair and the red fur of the fox that rested on her shoulders. Fire and ice existing in peace, and mesmerizing Eivor every time she laid her eyes on it.

An unseen force pulled her lips into a slight smile, slowly turning into a smirk the closer she got to Randvi. Her fingers tingled, longing to feel the other woman’s skin again. They had seen each other only a few hours earlier, but this was different. Their previous meeting had been on the docks, surrounded by a handful of villagers about to start their day. But now, there were no eyes around to judge. It was only Eivor and the woman she loved.

Randvi had returned her attention to the map on the table in front of her. She knew Eivor was there, her footsteps had echoed through the longhouse and they had locked eyes after all. And yet, she refused to look up now Eivor was standing behind her. The blonde knew something was wrong. She felt the heaviness that surrounded Randvi. This wasn’t the usual exhaustion due to Randvi never taking a break, this was something more.

Carefully Eivor wrapped her arms around her lover’s waist, pulling her closer before placing her lips against the skin of Randvi’s neck. There was no reaction, only after Eivor let her mouth travel to the other woman’s ear and whispered.

‘What’s wrong, my love?’

Randvi sighed. She turned around, slightly pushing Eivor away from her as she stepped out of her embrace. Eivor watched her making her way to the table in the corner of the office. Maps and letters where scattered there, waiting to be read, written, or studied. And then there was the letter that lay on top of them all. Even from a distance Eivor recognized her brother’s handwriting.

‘Sigurd has written to me.’ Randvi said before finally meeting Eivor’s eyes again. Her voice was heavy with sadness, regret perhaps. ‘He will return soon, just a few more days.’

‘I see.’

Eivor wasn’t delighted to hear the news. Sigurd’s return meant change. Change for Ravensthorpe, change for Eivor, change for her and Randvi. Their time together would be even more scarce, limited to some rare moments alone between secret glances and touches. Eivor had already betrayed her brother, but there was no need for him to find out about it. He would never forgive her.

‘Eivor, we can’t do this anymore.’

The warrior was still processing the news of Sigurd’s return when Randvi launched the next assault on her heart. A blade physically penetrating her chest wouldn’t hurt any more than the woman’s words. Eivor was silent, her thoughts anything but. Why? Why would Randvi say that? Why would she end this? Did it not mean anything to her? Did she actually choose Sigurd over her? Was this Eivor’s punishment for betraying her brother?

Her head was spinning. She opened her mouth but could not decide on what question to ask first. So many thoughts, but Eivor was unable to voice them.

‘He will need me, Eivor. A jarl needs his wife. After a marriage of 3 years I must stand by his side, for Ravensthorpe.’

Eivor wanted to snort, to laugh even, at those words. The marriage of Randvi and Sigurd meant nothing. There was no love, most of the time Sigurd hadn’t even been there. Their wedding had had a purpose, but their marriage was empty. And yet, Randvi felt like she owed him.

The urge to voice her thoughts grew. Sigurd didn’t need anyone, especially not now he claimed to be a god. All he needed was a bunch of idiots to worship him and boost his ego. But a wife? No, that he definitely didn’t need. He didn’t deserve Randvi, and she owed him nothing.

Randvi deserved so much better. She could leave him and find real happiness, real love that has no need to be hidden. For once she had every right to be selfish and put her own needs before others.

Eivor wanted to say all of that, but she stayed silent. Randvi’s words had been clear and final. She chose Ravensthorpe over her own happiness, over her love for Eivor. The woman had made up her mind, and nothing Eivor could say would change that.

They were over.

There was no future for them. No more long rides through the fields, no more evenings surrounded by candlelight. No more shared laughs, no more small touches and gentle kisses that made Eivor’s heart race. No more mornings waking up next to the woman she loved. No more Randvi.

Eivor felt as if her still beating heart was ripped from her chest, crushed by her own brother’s hands. The pain was nearly paralyzing and slowly spread through her entire body. She lost Randvi. Her one love left in this world was being taken from her.

‘I understand.’

Her voice sounded foreign. Hurt, vulnerable, weak. All words no one would ever use to describe Eivor, but Randvi had found that side of her. A single tear escaped before Eivor could fight it back, rolling down her cheek and cutting through her skin like a blade. Randvi seemed shocked by the sight of the crying warrior. Eivor didn’t cry, not when she thought about the brutal way her parents were taken from her, not when Sigurd’s father had practically disowned her. But she cried for Randvi.

‘Eivor, I…’

No, she didn’t want to hear it. Eivor didn’t need more excuses or apologies. They would do nothing but hurt her already aching heart. All she wanted was one more, one last time. And so she cut off Randvi’s apology. She grabbed the woman’s face and roughly pressed her lips upon Randvi’s.

Eivor tried to feel everything and burn it all into her mind. The way Randvi’s soft skin felt under her scarred hands. How soft Randvi’s lips felt against hers. The feeling of her heart exploding in her chest every time they kissed. Eivor would never experience any of it again.

More tears threatened to fall, the pain of reality becoming too overwhelming. As roughly as Eivor had kissed the woman she loved, she also pushed Randvi away again. She turned around and nearly stormed out of the office. Without a last glance back.

It was not her fate to be loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because several of you asked; the second part of this story!

Not once in her life had anger rushed through her veins as it had done in the last weeks. The disgusted feeling had been simmering in her body since her last talk to Randvi, boiling up every time she thought about the copper-haired woman. Or anything that had to do with her. She had been furious when Sigurd returned to the settlement. At first he had completely ignored his wife – the wife he did _not_ deserve – and then seemed to kiss her as if only to claim his possession. Eivor still remembered her tight grip around the handle of her axe as she watched them, clenching her jaw to keep the anger inside.

The thought of her brother’s return two weeks earlier made her anger boil once again. A loud groan sneaked between her lips as Eivor directed her rage to the object in front of her. She punched the practice dummy in its hay stomach before assaulting its imaginary liver. Her opponent felt no pain, allowed her to release every emotion that had been building up in the warrior’s body. And so she did.

It took all she had to not imagine her brother’s face on the dummy as she attacked it with her bare hands. She would not always be able to rely on her weapons, and Eivor would not go down without a fight. So she punched, putting all her anger in her fists, and only stopping when the dummy eventually broke down and fell over. It landed right next to its three predecessors.

Eivor looked down on it, her chest rising and falling while trying to catch her breath. The anger was slowly fading, allowing her to feel a bit more like herself again. Allowing her to be aware of her surroundings again. The stare on her body was almost burning, and yet it was only now she noticed it. Eivor looked up, wanted to snap at whatever soul was watching her, her breath hitching in her throat when their eyes met.

Randvi.

They hadn’t spoken in weeks, not since they had shared their last moment of love. Not since Randvi had broken her heart. Eivor closed her eyes, fighting back the memories to that fateful day. She wanted to clench her fist again, directing all her anger to her hand, only to find herself lacking the strength to do so. Lacking the rage to do so. Randvi wasn’t the source of her anger, she was the source of her pain. And maybe that’s what had been troubling Eivor the most in these last weeks. The pain underneath all that anger.

‘What would your husband say if he saw you staring at me?’ Eivor asked when Randvi still hadn’t spoken or moved. Her tone was harsher that she intended.

‘Sigurd sent me to find you.’ Randvi said while stepping closer. She had been standing in a nearby shadow, provided by the trees behind the longhouse. ‘He thinks you might tell me what troubles your mind.’

A sigh rolled over Eivor’s lips when Randvi stepped into the sunlight. Her copper hair shone brighter than a newly polished axe. Gods, she was beautiful. All urge to punch something – someone – left Eivor as the other woman came closer. The tension in her body faded, and the desired ache in her muscles made itself known. Her mind wanted to run away, but her body longed to be with Randvi.

‘We don’t have to talk, as I already know what it is that troubles you.’ The apology was audible in Randvi’s voice.

Neither of them seemed to be willing to have this talk. Yet they found themselves sitting next to each other in the grass, Eivor’s 4 latest victims at their feet. The silence surrounding them was heavy, filled with unsaid words of apology and longing. There was so much Eivor wanted to say. How much she missed spending time with Randvi, how she dreams of her at night, how she wishes things were different. But it was Randvi who spoke first.

‘You’re bleeding.’

Eivor looked down at her hands. Her knuckles were covered in dried blood, the wounds still fresh from hitting the raw material of the dummies. It hurt barely, and yet it was a welcome sensation.

‘I know.’

‘I don’t want you to hurt yourself.’

Gently Randvi took hold of her right hand before bringing it to her lips. She kissed the knuckles, her lips caressing the hurt spot. Eivor’s heart dropped through her stomach at the gesture that was so filled with love.

‘The pain in my hands distracts me from the pain in my heart,’ Eivor said honestly, ‘which is a burden heavier than I can bear.’

‘Eivor, I-’

‘No, there is no need to apologize, not for you. This is the way the gods want it.’

‘How much ale have you had today?’ Randvi asked, her eyes narrowed a bit to take a closer look at the woman next to her. It brought the faintest of smiles to Eivor’s lips for just a split second.

‘No ale, I promise. Our fates have been decided long before we met, and mine is not filled with love. They have been doing this to me since I was a child, chipping away the things I love one by one to turn me into a merciless warrior. Mine is the fate of a heartless killer.’

Eivor looks down where Randvi is still holding her scarred hand, her thumb tracing circles in a comforting way. The movement is so small, but every form of love and care seems to sting her heart like a well-aimed arrow.

‘I don’t believe a word you just said.’

Eivor looked up again, finding Randvi’s eyes filled with determination and, was that a hint of anger?

‘Randvi, I swear I did not drink any-’

‘It can not be your fate to be heartless.’ Randvi said. ‘That is not who you are, Eivor. You have such a big heart, you care so deeply. For nature, for your people… That’s why I… Eivor, you are _not_ heartless.’

The unsaid words hung between them. There was no need for Randvi to voice them, Eivor could hear them echo clearly in her head. _That’s why I love you._

Every part of her body longed for Randvi. To hold her, to kiss her, to be hers forever. Just the thought of it covered Eivor’s skin in goosebumps. She felt her love for the other woman so deeply. Could she really have been wrong about the Gods’ plans for her?

The soft touch of Randvi’s fingers dancing over her scarred cheek pulled Eivor from her thoughts. She leaned in to the touch. Another sign of love, another arrow through her heart.

‘I think I made a mistake, Eivor.’ The woman’s voice sounded less determined now, on the verge of breaking even. ‘I wanted what was best for Ravensthorpe. A jarl taking care of his people and his wife next to him. Sigurd wants more than that, more than any of us can give him. I no longer believe he is the jarl our clan needs.’

‘I am no jarl, Randvi.’

‘That is for the Gods to know and for us to find out, but not if you are not around for it.’

Eivor feels her heart beating faster when Randvi moves closer to her, their eyes never losing each other until the last moment. They close their eyes before Randvi leans her forehead against Eivor’s, both releasing a sigh before Randvi whispered.

‘We will figure this out, together. Please, be careful with yourself.’

A faint kiss, just the slightest touch of her lips, was placed on the corner of the warrior’s mouth. Another arrow, piercing through the last bit of resistance Eivor had left. She gave in, whispered her promise and allowed herself to feel a bit of hope for once.

She would do anything for Randvi, whether it was part of her fate or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some feedback or love would really be appreciated ^^
> 
> Tumblr: musikfurfreiheit

**Author's Note:**

> So here you go, my first ever Assassin's Creed fanfic. Or, my first ever game-fanfic. and there's the usual "English is not my first language" stuff going on as well.
> 
> There is supposed to be a second part to this, but idk. Let me know if you want to read more?


End file.
